Developers
Clickstan Stan Tatarnykov, better known as Clickstan is the developer of Mope.io. He lives in Toronto, Canada and has Ukrainian origins. He has a twitter account. Not much is known about him. Trivia * On the mope.io subreddit, his flair image is a black version of the Dragon. * He was the only developer until October 29th, when Pike joined as a designer. Pike Pike was the first designer of Mope.io, and he has made all of the animal skins and flairs. He is the current designer, however. Also, he has a Twitter account and a YouTube account. He is also a moderator of the official mope.io subreddit, and an editor of this wiki: PikeYT Trivia *He was the second person who took part in developing the game, after Clickstan. *He is actually French and is 15. *On mope.io subreddit he's image flair is black kraken. On 10/12/2017, he resigned. King Of Agar.io The King Of Agar.io is the only and second developer of mope.io. Stan hired King on January 17, 2017 after visiting his livestream on his Youtube channel when King was demonstrating his new Mope.io Bot animal. Stan was surprised to see that and offered King to work with him which he would compensate with a good monthly salary, which he accepted. After getting hired, King developed famous Rapid Rivers in game. Since then King has developed so many animals that includes Black Dragon, Elephant, Blue Whale, Sabre-toothed Tiger, Cobra, Boa Constrictor, Giant Spider, famous T.Rex & Giraffe, Tiger, famous Eagle, Hedgehog, King Crab, Duck and Ducklings. He also made foods such as Watermelon, Carrots, Healing stones, Arctic nut, Cloudberries and Arctic berries. King is known as "overpower" animal lover which are also known as trolling animals. According to King he wants the game to become more interesting and enjoyable for vast majority of players who are often victim of teamers aka "so called" Solo Players who are often found teaming with other Solo players and just wreck every new player that come in their sight. King wanted to give advantage to those players which in return made game more popular and took Mope.io to #3 spot of most played .io game in 2017. Due to this strategy, King is badly hated by Mope Reddit community which is filled with "solo" players who actually run the Mope.io Reddit day to day affairs. The community claims that King never listens to them or in return disrespect them by calling them "crybabies". But we have seen all work that King has done since River update that includes several animals (Black Dragon, Elephant, Blue Whale, Sabre-toothed Tiger, Cobra, Boa Constrictor, Giant Spider, famous T.Rex & Giraffe, Tiger, famous Eagle, Hedgehog, King Crab, Duck and Ducklings.) they all were proposed by Reddit community. On 25th December, King appeared as an Eagle wearing Santa skin with Developer Mode options. As Santa, King had unlimited health, water and can add XP by typing some commands which only worked for him. He could also switch to other animals by using command "swani:". Santa was able to throw gifts which were between 100-1000xp worth edible boxes by all animals. Due to this whenever King appeared on live servers all players run towards him and ask for presents so that they could upgrade to higher tiers. With these dev mode options, King was able to add 9.99 nonillion XP. '''If any animal bite King the other animal would become a 2.15 billion XP Black Dragon. In result the server where King had unlimited XP became Black Dragon Server where almost everyone was a Black Dragon. On Mope.io Official youtube channel King announced that he will be giving Black Dragons til. 31st December 2017. In Jan 26th update the dev mode was disabled. Trivia * He's flair on the subreddit is another version of black dragon * Is the owner of MopeX, a mod pack on the chrome web store for mope.io * King is the only developer who appeared as Santa and interacted with players on live servers in gaming history. No other developer has ever done this. TheGiantSlug TheGiantSlug is the second designer of mope.io. He is American and is 14 years old. He just started a YouTube channel and is a Moderator on the Mope.io Subreddit and the Mope.io Discord. His YouTube channel: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCih74QvI3N_aNaO1kdYPDKQ On 10/19/2017, he resigned. Stan stated that The Giant Slug had to resign as he was busy in other projects. Rumors are that he is probably working as a designer for another .io game. But in public he claims that he left Mope.io due to issues with King Of Agario which King has denied. MOMO Gamer/Mopeio Offical '''momo gamer, or Mopeio Offical, is also known as son of KOA, because KOA is his father, He uploads videos of the new animals and the upcoming abilities, He's the one who posted the natural disasters. His youtube channel : https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCNfK9bZk3Br2KDjXXdKuM1g/videos pl:Deweloperzy Category:Mope.io Category:Black dragon